


Still Into You

by cheese_gimbap



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap
Summary: Nayeon can't count the years on one hand that she and Mina have been together. It's not a walk in the park to love each other. But when their fingers interlock, Nayeon can't deny, Mina is worth it.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. She Won't Tell

Nayeon was sweaty and still trying to catch her breath when she entered her shared apartment with her two friends - Jihyo and Jeongyeon. She immediately sat on their couch the moment she arrived.

Her eyes were puffy from crying and she kept on sniffing her snot so Jeongyeon went to the kitchen and threw her a box of tissues. "Why are you here?" Nayeon blew her nose then shrugged. "I also live here, what do you mean?" Jeongyeon raised her left brow, "Oh, so you actually still live here? I thought you already moved in with Mina." Jeongyeon teased her.

"Okay now shush, so what is it this time, Nabongs?" Jihyo looked at her pointedly, "What's with that tone?! I am here because my girlfriend is clearly not interested with me anymore! I can feel it, she's breaking up with me. This is serious!"

Jeongyeon looked at her blandly, clearly uninterested, "You said that last month too. You're lucky Mina hasn't really break up with you yet. I'm quite surprised actually."

Nayeon's eyes widened at Jeongyeon's statement and threw her used tissues on Jeongyeon, making the latter scram. "Disgusting! Why are you mad? I'm just stating facts." Nayeon just hanged her head low, can't make a good comeback against her friend.

Jihyo scooted closer, side hugging her, "I think you need this, but I still think you're an idiot." Nayeon leaned on her releasing a deep sigh. Jeongyeon sat on the the table in front on her, patting her thigh as a sign of comfort. "Don't sit on the table, Yoo!" Jihyo slowly removed her arms around Nayeon.

Jeongyeon glared and even lied down on the table, "No one is going to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." The bubble of their soft moment suddenly bursts, now Jeongyeon was running for her life with Jihyo screaming about scolding people over the same things. Nayeon was laughing as she watched her friends run around their apartment like a bunch of kids.

She was about to stand when her phone buzzed, she checked her phone and saw bunch of messages and calls from the same person. Nayeon closes her phone then left it on the couch as it buzzed again.

\--

Mina was pacing around Sana's room with her phone on her ear, worry was etched on her face as her call went to the voicemail again. "Hey, did you try to call her friends?" Sana said, not looking at her as she painted her nails. Momo, who was sleeping beside Sana started whining, "You guys are so noisy, stop talking. I'm trying to sleep here."

Mina paused then looks at her cousins, seemingly in deep thought. "I know where she is, should I go there?" Sana blew her nails to dry them, "That's what I've been saying all this time." Momo sat up, groaning. "Just go, I'm so sleepy, Minari."

Sana quickly looked at Momo, "And? Now stand up and sleep in your room. I don't want to carry you there." Momo pouted, "But I want to sleep here." Sana stopped tending her nails and pushed Momo off the bed.

"No can do, Momoring. " Mina ignored the two, grabbed her keys and wallet on the bedside table. "Oh, you're leaving? Make sure you lock the doors as well okay? Momo! You're so heavy, get the fuck up! Argh!" Mina just hummed and she watched Sana dragged a sleepy Momo before closing the bedroom door.

While walking towards the parking space, Mina called Nayeon again but she's not answering. Mina opened her car and drove to Nayeon's apartment.

\--

Nayeon was crying after the movie ended, the tears that she shed for sure was not for the dead character alone. Jeongyeon snickered then elbows the older, "Bet you're crying not because they died but because you're about to be single!" Jihyo laughed too when Nayeon cried even harder.

Jihyo's phone suddenly rang, it was Mina. She looked at the two who was busy arguing so she left and answered the call in the kitchen. "I know Nayeon is there." Mina immediately muttered after she accepted the call. "Yeah, she's here. Are you coming to pick her up or something?"

Jihyo heard Mina chuckle, "Yes, I'm going there. By the way, did you guys ate already? Ask Nayeon if she wants anything." Jihyo whispered a small 'wait' then peaked at her friends. "What do y'all want for dinner? I will order something."

Nayeon and Jeongyeon snapped at her direction screaming in unison, "PIZZA!" Jihyo chuckled as the two went back on watching TV. "You heard them loud and clear, Mina." Jihyo ended the call and watched the movie with them again.

The movie was already on its exposition when they heard the door bell. Jihyo stood up to pick up the 'delivery' because no one wanted to do it anyway. She opened the door and saw Mina holding two boxes of pizza and drinks.

"Hi." Mina timidly stated as she entered their apartment. Jihyo grabbed the pizza from Mina's hold then whispered, "Nayeon will surely go apeshit when she sees you." Mina smiled.

"Hey, Jihyo what's taking you so long! Get your ass back here!" Nayeon shouted from the living room. "Speaking of the devil." Jihyo trudged back with Mina following suit. "Here you go, bitch." Jihyo settled the food the coffee table, "And you have a visitor." Nayeon frowned when she saw the visitor.

"What are you doing here?" Mina just shrugged and carefully puts the drinks then sat beside Nayeon, "Let's eat first, you're not you when you're hungry." Nayeon just stared at Mina. Jeongyeon laughed, "That's a good one, Mina." Mina ignored her, challenging Nayeon's stare as well.

Jeongyeon clapped her hands, "Chop chop lovers, stop undressing each other through your eyes. Do the make up sex later, I'm hungry." Jeongyeon grabbed a piece of pizza. Jihyo picked another movie and it got everyone's attention. Maybe not.

Nayeon could feel Mina's gaze at her instead. She felt giddy of course. Duh, who wouldn't? But Nayeon ignored Mina, she pretended to be really interested in the movie. But she tensed up when Mina leaned on her and whispered, "Let's talk, please."

If someone would see how hard Nayeon was blushing right now, they would surely thought Mina said something naughty. Nayeon hated herself for being this weak. With a shaky breath, she sqeaked a small "my room" then left.

Without looking away from the TV, Jihyo shouted as they walked to Nayeon's room, "Keep it down okay? Put some pillows on the wall." Jeongyeon guffawed and added, "And use protection!" None of the two replied and just went on Nayeon's room silently.

Nayeon actually felt foreign at her own room. "It's been a while since I visited here." Mina said as she looked around the room. Nayeon sat on her bed, evened the creases and unconciously replied, "Me too." Mina looked at her then laughed. Nayeon realized what she just said then grimaced, shit that came out wrong.

"Now let's talk." Nayeon didn't reply, eyes downcast. "Are you breaking up with me?" Mina sat in front of her and meeting her eyes.

"What made you think of that?" Nayeon bit her lower lip, shrugging. She saw the signs. Mina was not all cuddly with her anymore! Mina was always on her phone, probably texting another person that's way interesting than her. Mina was... It's just Nayeon felt it. Something is off. "Nayeon?" Mina called her before sitting beside her. "You spaced out, did I really make it seem like I'm breaking up with you?"

Nayeon finally faced Mina snapping, "Yes! You always act like you're not interested with me anymore! You don't spend time with me, I don't feel like- aahhh get off me!" Nayeon's nagging was cut off when Mina suddenly tackled her to the bed, hugging her. "Okay, you were just being clingy. Alright, sorry." Nayeon scrunched up her brows.

"Just being clingy? You think it's just that petty? Oh my god I'm breaki- hhmmmpf" Mina kissed her, okay maybe she's not mad anymore but she won't tell her that. "I'm sorry, okay?" Mina whispered while hugging her tight. Nayeon was sure her heart is pounding. Heck, even her kidney was pounding.


	2. Cooties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon's making up to Mina after the stupid stunt she pulled in the last chapter.

Jihyo held her cup of coffee the posed in front of Nayeon. "Okay, now look at the window. No, tilt your head a little to your left." Nayeon captured some more shots before showing Jihyo her photos. Jihyo asked Nayeon a question as she checked the pictures. "Why are we here again?"

They were eating in a cafe near their campus, Nayeon treated Jihyo to an early brunch. The reason? Nayeon vaguely explained but why would Jihyo reject free food, right?

Nayeon pretended to not hear the question and just licked her fork. "Ugh, gross. I know you heard me." Nayeon rolled her eyes then puts down the fork. "I ordered a custom made cake here in this cafe. My peace offering to Mina last week."  
  
Jihyo sipped her coffee, looking at Nayeon teasingly. Nayeon glared at her friend, "What is it?" Jihyo settled her cup and just shrugged, "I mean, a peace offering for being dumb ass last week? Yeah, Mina deserves that with all the fit you threw."   
  
Nayeon picked up her fork then pointed it to Jihyo before slicing another piece, "It's not my fault!" Jihyo went on drinking her coffee. 

Nayeon suddenly felt the shift in Jihyo's demeanor. After knowing each other for years, Nayeon knew that a serious Jihyo was a scary Jihyo. Other people might find it attractive, not gonna lie it's kinda true.

They left the cafe minutes ago and Jihyo hasn't talked to her. Nayeon waited for Jihyo to talk and she finally did. "I actually think you should do this, Nayeon." 

Jihyo muttered as they walked back to the campus. "What do you mean?" Jihyo stopped walking so Nayeon had to stop too. "Like what Jeongyeon always tells you, Mina might get tired with your antics. She always do the giving you know." 

Nayeon whined, she never felt so betrayed until this, "Why are you lecturing me right now? You must be on my side because I'm your friend!" They continued walking, Jihyo just humming to iritate Nayeon. 

"I would certainly choose her over you, Nabongs." Jihyo jested. Nayeon was fuming mad, stomped her foot like a child. "oh, really?" Jihyo nodded. "Yeah, and if you'll do something dumb and will hurt her, I'm gonna break your kneecaps." Jihyo said that a little too serious for Nayeon's liking.

"Why are you sudd-" Jihyo stopped walking again, as they already reached Nayeon's destination. "I'm serious, Nayeon. I know you've had a lot of relationships before but Mina is different."

Nayeon stopped talking. Jihyo's right, Mina is different. She's not showy, she's so reserved and timid. She rarely gets clingy it's so rare Nayeon can count it on her fingers. She prioritized education, hey Nayeon prioritized hers too! It's just that they're polar opposites. 

Nayeon had to actually do it all just to date the Myoui Mina. Nayeon knew Mina liked her and vice versa but Mina just went on and didn't do anything. It was Nayeon's first time to ask someone out. People beg for Nayeon's attention not the other way around. Well, that was before Mina.

"Good, now you're in deep thought. Please think of that. I'm heading to class, now. Take care." Jihyo left her at the bus stop near the campus' entrance. 

Nayeon kinda understood why Jihyo was protective of Mina. They were friends too, probably as long as Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo's friendship. That's why they became well acquainted, Mina was Jihyo's childhood best friend before she moved back to Japan. Their fathers were colleagues, so do the math on how they became friends at that young age.

The ride back to Mina's apartment was uneventful. Nayeon arrived at home with and heard the TV was on. Wait, Mina's at home? Did she skip her class? Holy shit, her surprise will be ruined. 

"Nayeon? You're home babe?" Nayeon held the cake tighter as she walked into the living room. Mina was there sitting on the couch cozily, holding the remote looking so damn attractive she just want to smooch her.

"Yeah, and uhm I brought you a cake." Mina frowned, totally confused. "Cake for me? Wow, thank you." Mina happily took the cake then headed to the kitchen. Nayeon couldn't help but smile. Mina was so adorable, as she excitedly opened the box and took photos of the cake. 

"Why are you just standing there? I can't eat this alone." Mina said while eating the cake, licking the icing off her lips . On the second thought, Maybe the cake can wait.

Sana parked the car near in front of the convenience store. Momo was craving for some junk food. "Hurry up, Momo! Mina is probably cryogenically frozen by now." Sana urged as Momo stood on the same aisle for 30 minutes now. "It's not easy to pick a flavor you know!" God knows how hard it is to pick the best flavor among those snacks.

Momo weighed the bag of chips on her hands as if it can help her pick the right flavor. Sana groaned and just grabbed both bags, "Just buy them both, Momoring." They paid then left the store.

Momo ate her chips, scrolling through her phone while Sana was driving with only the soft music on the stereo and Momo's crunching making the noise.

"Oh, Mina texted me just now." Sana glanced at her waiting for her to continue, "Nayeon is at her apartment so she told us to fuck off. We can't sleep over." Momo locked her phone with grimace. "Ew, I don't want to catch some cooties too." 

Nayeon jolted awake when she heard her phone alarm blaring. She saw the other side of the bed empty, Mina's probably preparing their breakfast as usual. Nayeon can't cook shit, she admitted that. She once tried to cook fried chicken and it didn't turn out well. 

After she took a shower, she went to the kitchen only to see Mina's back. The food smells so good too. Nayeon wrapped her arms around Mina, "Good Morning." Mina greeted her too. "Did you sleep well? I'll finish this one then we'll eat." Nayeon just mumbled gibberish sniffing Mina. She smell so good, it's addicting.

"Babe, you really smell good." Nayeon whispers. She started nibbling her ear. She swore she heard Mina moan but she felt her moving out from her embrace.

"No, Nayeon. You have class at 9." Mina carries the plate and moved past her. Nayeon whines like a kid. Mina sighs and pointedly looks at her, "You don't have an idea how hard that was for me." Nayeon hates Mina's great self-restraint and control sometimes.

"And look at this!" Mina shows her neck. Nayeon frowned at her. "I've concealed it, you left a hickey." Oh. She can't help but grin. Nayeon loves her lack of self-restraint and control. All the time.

Nayeon likes holding Mina's hands hands, they're soft. Mina is walking Nayeon to her class like she always do. Nayeon halts when they reached the room. "Let's have lunch together later?" Mina asked her. Nayeon leans in giving Mina a quick peck. "mmmkay, head to your class now." 

Nayeon sat on her usual seat with Jennie, who's raising her left brow. "What?" Nayeon asks. "You sly bitch, you really love showing off huh." The two of them laughs. Nayeon shrugs, "That and I love her too, Jen." Jennie slaps her arm, "You're so whipped, that's not you! Ew."

Nayeon wasn't able to give a good comeback as their prof arrived and started the class. Nayeon smiles at the thought, yes this is not her but she doesn't mind the change.


	3. You, Doubts, and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain caused Nayeon to catch some cold and some snot went into her head, fogging her rationality and sense of trust.

Nayeon hates rainy days. She can't go out, mud puddles and colds. God, she hates catching colds because she can't smell the food Mina is cooking, she can't smell Mina and did she already said can't smell? And don't get her started with all the boogers ugh, disgusting. 

Colds often turn into fever too. And that's happening to Nayeon right now. She feels shitty and heavy. Her head is throbbing.

Curling herself further into the sheets, Nayeon sniffles for a thousandth time in that hour. She wraps the thick blankets close to her but she's still shivering. Her are are droopy, she's so sleepy. Mina's room was so dark, Nayeon is sensitive to light. Like a vamp.

Mina is cooking her food or something. She can't remember. Nayeon closes her eyes as she dozed off. 

Mina comes in to check her temperature, "Your not that hot anymore." Nayeon opens her eyes and smirks. "Oh yeah? It's fine, at least I know I'm still hot." Mina laughs then cups her face, "I think the fever went up to your brain, babe." Nayeon wasn't able to reply as she felt something coming out. 

"Achoooo!"

Dinner time arrived and Nayeon still wrapped around the sheets. Mina is spoon-feeding her. "Say, ahh." Nayeon rolls her eyes. "Babe, I'm sick, not a baby." The begrudgingly opens her mouth. She can't taste anything too so it's useless but Mina cooked it so it's good to say that the soup is great.

Mina blows another spoonful, Nayeon opens her mouth and chews. "You're my baby though, my sick baby." Nayeon chokes into the soup. Dammit, Mina. 

Nayeon drank her meds and immediately fell asleep. No drowse her arse, it doesn't work on her. Contrary to popular belief, Nayeon likes to be spooned - she's always the small spoon. 

They were sleeping peacefully when someone's phone rang, Mina checked the phone and it was her. 

"Yes?"

Mina carefully pulls away from Nayeon to avoid waking her up and sits up. Nonetheless this still woke Nayeon up but she stayes on her position.

Mina sighs exasperatedly, Nayeon wonders, who would call Mina at this late anyway? "I told you already, I should be the one to call you. How can we keep this a secret if you're doing this. I'm hanging up, Nayeon is sleeping." Mina hissed at the caller and puts her phone on the table a little too loud. 

Mina went back to sleep, spooning her and Nayeon pulls her closer. 

Nayeon pretends to not hear the phone call last night and tries not to overthink. Nayeon also notices that Mina is all nonchalant about it. 

So Nayeon tries to think that everything is fine. Not overthinking at all. Really (not).

"You can't skip class today, Mina. Yesterday was enough." Nayeon tried to look stern. Mina just throw her side glances as she saute the vegetables. "It's okay, I can handle. But you're sick, and no one's going to take care of you." Mina is so stubborn but she look so hot with that apron and her hair in a quick bun.

On Nayeon's defense, it's the meds who're talking, not her.  
  
"I'm not sick anymore, I'm cured. Doc Myoui took care of me." Nayeon backhugs Mina as she said the last sentence cutely. She felt Mina shrugging.

"No, I'm staying."

"No, you're going to school."

"Fine, but you promise me one thing." Nayeon's ear perked in interest. "What is it?" After turning the stove off, Mina faced her and she is grinning widely, oh my god what is this about. 

"No kisses for the whole week."

What.

"No! Why?" Nayeon whines as she puckered her lips and leans on Mina. The latter pushes her while laughing, "Hey, I don't want to get sick too!" Mina teases her. Nayeon can't accept this!

"Okay, just don't go to your class then!" 

They were eating their breakfast peacefully, when Mina received a message, Nayeon swore she saw panic flashed on Mina's eyes as she immediately grabbed her phone before Nayeon could even take a peek. She asks Mina about the text and Mina just told her that they will be having a quiz that she shouldn't miss since it's from her major. 

Nayeon feels like it isn't the truth but pushes the thought away.

Now, Mina is really going to her class. "Be careful okay?" Mina leans in, and Nayeon is ready to kiss her but she felt Mina's lips on her temple. Mina is laughing. "Safety first, babe. I can't get sick." Nayeon's face falls as she watched the door close.

\----  
Jeongyeon is laughing when she saw Nayeon sitting alone at their usual spot in the cafeteria. "Wow, you're actually alive!" Jihyo's lagging behind her also laughing.

Nayeon just shakes her head the proceeds to poking her chicken. "Yep, I'm alive. So what?" Jihyo slurps her pasta, frowning. "Wait, are you upset?" Nayeon didn't answer.

Jeongyeon suddenly talks with her full mouth. "Wait where's Mina? Ha, I knew it!" It's Nayeon turn to frown. "What do you mean?" Jeongyeon smugly looks at her, "You guys probably fought again." 

Nayeon sighs. Nope, Jeongyeon is wrong. In fact, she and Mina had been okay this past weeks. But Nayeon feels that something is off. Mina is not telling her something.

"Hey, Nayeon?" Jihyo asks to get her attention. Nayeon snaps out from her reverie. "No, everything's fine." Her friends decided to drop the subject and just went on eating.

When Nayeon said that Mina is hiding something and that she's making it obvious, it's one of these instances.

Mina is at their room talking to someone over the phone, she can't understand because it's in Japanese but she knows that the conversation is not pleasing. She can hear that Mina is mad. Nayeon leans her ear closer to the door when she felt the knob move. 

Jumping away from the door she pretended to about to knock. "Oh, Hi!" Nayeon greeted too cheerfully. The frown on Mina's face is gone. "Hi. You arrived early." Nayeon tries to get Mina to open up. "Who were you talking to? I heard you talking when I was at the door."

She sees how Mina slightly panics, "Oh, that? Uhm it's Momo. Yeah, Momo called." Mina answered without looking at her. She's lying. "Are you hungry? I'm going to cook our dinner." Mina evades the question. Again.

And the cycle goes on, Nayeon asks Mina what is wrong but Mina lies to her. She pushes Mina to talk but Mina persists on keeping it from her and went on lying all over again.

Nayeon hopes her hunch is wrong though. But she's rarely wrong. She's always right about her hunch.


	4. Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Nayeon being a drama queen (again, a fucken gain)

Nayeon does to not ask about Mina's vague actions anymore and Mina is thankful for that. She has been deliberately avoiding Nayeon whenever she asks about Mina's constant phone calls with her cousins.

It's also a blessing and a curse that Nayeon is not home to for the weekend to visit her family. A blessing, because she won't have to lie to her that much anymore, she can prepare things smoothly; a curse because Sana and Momo came to sleepover and keep her company. Not that she really needs them, in fact, they are a nuisance to her but they invited themselves.

Momo is watching another Barbie movie with Sana, while Mina is checking the bones on her mini skeleton, with her notes scattered on the coffee table and the floor. She's murmuring Latins and sticks a small note on the bone. This distracts Momo.

She looks at her cousin as she repeatedly make that buzzing noise then sticks a small note on the poor skeleton guy. "Hey, Minari? Why don't you watch Barbie with us? Look, she's riding the horse unsaddled, isn't it interesting?" Momo tries to invite Mina.

Sana laughs then eats her popcorn, "Yeah right? Aren't you curious if her pussy is actually fine after that?" Sana and Mina erupts in laughter. Momo frowns, "Stop tainting Barbie like that!" Momo whines then smacks Sana. The latter just continued laughing.

Mina shrugs, "Whatever, Mo. I'm not interested. Besides, I'm busy." Mina gestures her notes and the skeleton. Momo makes a face. "You're no fun!" Mina just rolls her eyes and went on writing. "Who told you two to come here anyway?" She deadpanned without looking at Momo.

Momo murmurs "whatever" then distractedly watched the movie again, Sana sprawls on the armrest of the couch, closer to Mina. "Why are you even studying on a weekend?" Mina ignores her and just continued putting sticky notes on the bones. She turns away from the TV then sat with Mina. "Okay, now I'm totally distracted. Make this skeleton interesting." Momo said while shaking the skeleton's hand.

Mina pulls the spinal cord and gave it her, "Momo, this is your spine." Mina said while running her index finger on Momo's back. Momo's eyes widens. "What the fuck? Mina, put it back!" Sana dies laughing. 

Mina laughs too, but Momo is still whining. "Are you guys pranking me? Put it back, I can't go out with no spine!" Their laughter stops when Mina's phone started to ring. Momo and Sana looks confused, Mina answers the call and left them alone.

Sana watches Mina's back as she retreated to her room. It must be Nayeon. "I bet it's Nayeon." Momo mutters as if she can read Sana's mind. The latter just hums and faces Momo. Momo is looking for a new show to watch. "Do you think Nayeon have already figured it out?" Momo asks her as she picks Hannah Montana to watch.

Sana just shrugs, Mina is bad at keeping things from Nayeon but knowing the old hag, for sure Nayeon has interpreted it into another thing. "Nah, Mina is fine. Nayeon wouldn't know." And none of them talks as the title sequence comes to an end.

\---

Nayeon went home because she missed her family. She needs to see her mom. Okay, that and she thinks she should let Mina miss her. 

She missed their house, Nayeon missed the flowers in tge garden, she missed her dog, and she missed that annoying loud cry from her younger sister. And that what she immediately hears when she enters the house as she sets her shoes.

Her sister is crying, Nayeon sees her on the floor with the toys and the living room disarrayed. Nayeon also sees the bottled milk on the other side of the room and her dog playing with the bottle as it rolled on the floor spilling some milk. Her sister just threw a fucking tornado. 

"Mom? I'm home!" Nayeon shouts against her sister's loud cries. The child stops crying and looks at the source of the voice. Nayeon made some weird baby noises as she picks up her sister craddling her. "Chaeng is crying again? Hhhmmm." 

The baby squeaks and Nayeon can't help but gush over her sister. She grown bigger than the last time she visited home. Nayeon's mom comes in shaking a bottled milk on her hand. "Oh, you're home already? You just don't know what your sister did 10 minutes ago." Nayeon looks around and sees complete havoc.

"Right, I wouldn't want to know either." 

Setting up their table for dinner has been Nayeon's task ever since in this household. And she missed it too. No she didn't, she lied. While setting up the spoons, Nayeon sees her sister waddling around, playing with Kookeu, their dog.

Their dinner is smooth as Chaeyoung didn't even throw a single tantrum as she fed her. Maybe Nayeon spoke too soon. Her sister started to reject her spoons and won't open her mouth. Her mom laughs and gave her a warning look, "Don't force her, we won't want to have an earthquake here." Nayeon sighs and proceeds on eating.

Nayeon immediately went to her room and called Mina. And her heart sank as she feel like Mina didn't even miss her at all. She's even rushing to end the call! It frustrates her to the bones.

Nayeon is already lying down when she heard soft knocks on her door before it opens. "Nayeon?" God, her mom just always do that. She sits up and looks at her. "Mom, what's the purpose of knocking if you just let yourself in?" Ignoring her nags, her mother sits beside her. "I know something is wrong, you've been moody all day." 

She just sighs and leans on the headboard. "You came home early, I thought you're coming home for your birthday next week?" Her mom asks her, more like pushes her to answer.

Nayeon doesn't answer, her mom knows she's down but she can't tell her. "Is this about Mina?" Nayeon snaps her head towards her mother looking at her questioningly. Her mother just smiles. "Yeon, you're an open book. One can clearly see your emotions." 

Fiddling on her blanket, Nayeon opens her mouth then closes it again. Ugh, fuck it. "Mom, I... I can't tell you. It's-" She's on the verge of crying when she feels her mother's arms around her. "It's okay not to tell me. Maybe you guys should talk about it?" Nayeon just nods and hugs her mom back.

Nayeon came back a day earlier. Her mother told her to fix "things" sooner. Nayeon arrived at Mina's apartment in the afternoon, Nayeon buzzed but no Mina opened the door for her. No one is at home.

Nayeon just types in the passcode and went in. Nayeon texts Mina that she's home. She notices that it's too dark, so she looked for the switch and turned on the lights.

Her phone fell off her hands the moment she saw the mess on the living room. Tears unconsciously flowed in her eyes and she angrily wipes them. Picking up her phone, she immediately called Jihyo as she walks out of Mina's pad. " Are you guys home? Let's drink, it's on me." She slams the door shut. "Wait you're back? Why? What-" Nayeon hangs up.

Mina you little shit. 


	5. Drunk and Messy

(Morning before Nayeon came home)

Mina feels bad on keeping things from Nayeon. She hates lying to her, but it has to be done. She was a total dumbass last night trying to evade spilling the secret to Nayeon. It came out real bad for sure.

She scrolling through her phone as she lied down on her bed, choosing the best cake for Nayeon's birthday. It's fast approaching and Sana and Momo promised to help her but those two are close no help at all.

Mina curses herself when noticed that it's already 10 in the morning. Tossing her phone on the table she ran to the bathroom. She needs to feed themselves because her cousins can't do it. 

She walks to the living room while towel drying her hair, only to see her cousins still sleeping, legs-tangled trying to fit on the couch and the television is still on. The living room is a mess, she can't even see it completely because the curtains are still down and it's dark but it's like a pigsty.

Mina rubs her temple and shakes up the two. "Move, ugh. Look at what you did, too dirty." Momo just groans and moves to sleep on the floor. She hears some wrappers crunch. Sana sits up to stretch her arms. "Hey, what time is it?"

Momo groans again. "It's too early, Minari." Mina kicks her ass lightly. "Early? It's almost noon. I'm going to cook us something." Sana stands up shaking her head. "You won't be cooking anything. Your fridge is empty. Let's eat outside." 

Mina's eyes widens. "I just filled them 3 days ago!" Momo sits on the couch, taming her morning hair. "Not enough. Let's go to a fastfood, no time to take a bath." Sana nods and started to remove her pjs. "We'll just change our clothes and we leave." 

Mina can't do anything about this so she walks back to her room to get the keys and her wallet. Maybe she can look for Nayeon's cake and gift as well.

"Hey, we'll clean this up later after we eat." Sana tells her on their way out. Momo is scratching her hair. "Ugh, itchy." Mina shakes her head. "Nah, help me pick a cake after we eat. The cleaning can wait." Mina opens the car and looks heavenward as her cousins are currently squeezing themselves in the passenger seat. 

"I got here first!"

"No, you already sat here last time! It's my turn!"

This is going to be a long day.

Sana won against Momo. Don't ask Mina how things end up like this. Momo is huffing at the backseat, clearly not pleased. "After this, It's my turn." Sana turns around, sticks her tongue. "Try me."

Sunday noon is a bad idea to eat at fastfood. First, it's hard to spot for a parking space. "You two go inside and get us a table." Momo stops halfway on closing the door, her eyes widening.

"Mina, you don't mean that we take out the table-" Sana sighs, dragging her away. 

"Momoring, I don't want the cops after me either." 

Mina finally found a space and she parked the car. Grabbing her wallet, Mina notices she's missing something. Fuck it, she left her phone at home. 

\---

Growling, Nayeon slams the shot glass on the table, ever since she came in their apartment, she haven't uttered a word other than "let's get wasted". She has been laughing and crying then vice versa for more than an hour now.

Jeongyeon grimaced after taking her shot glancing at Jihyo raising her eyebrow. Jihyo just shrugs and takes her shot.

Nayeon looks at them incredulously. "What telepathic bullshit are you two having?" Nayeon pushes her glass to Jeongyeon, the latter glares at her as she poured her a drink. 

Jeongyeon watches Nayeon take it all in one gulp. "You literally didn't say anything. What do you expect us to do? We aren't Oracle of Delphi, dumb hoe." Nayeon closes her eyes, tears were falling again.

"I've told you bout how Mina seems like keeping things from me, amirite?"

"Uhuh."

"And you told me to stop overthinking because it's just like the other times."

"Yep."

Nayeon and her overthinking skills are really amazing and rarely accurate. Most of the time her hunch is wrong. 

Everyone knows that.

"Well Jihyo, it seems like it's not my kneecaps that you have to break here."

Jihyo chews food answering. "What do you mean?" 

"Mina cheated on me."

Jeongyeon chokes on her drink, "She WHAT?" 

Nayeon sobs louder now as she leans her head on the table. Shouting in her muffled voice. "The bitch cheated on me!"

Jeongyeon swayed as she stood, kicking the table in the process. "She cheated on our friend! The audacity." Jeongyeon slurred. "Electric Chair!"

Jihyo shakes her head, "How sure are you?"

Nayeon looks up to her, disbelief all over her face. "You don't believe me? I saw some other whore's clothes on our couch! They did it in our apartment!"

The two looks at Jeongyeon when she suddenly laughs out loud, "Nabongs, may I remind you that it's her house. Not yours and there's no "our couch" you just crashed in her pad." 

"Oh yeah? Are you saying that I'm just one of her whores too? That I deserve this because it's her couch?!" 

Jeongyeon covers her ears. "Shut the fuck up!"

"I won't!"

"That's why she cheated on you!"

There's silence. Jihyo just watched her friends while drinking. Clearly unbothered. Here they go again, spewing nonsense again. Ah, she's the only sober one here.

"How dare you say that to me!"

The two continued screeching at each other. Jihyo just went on eating and pouring more drinks for herself. 

"It's not me who got dumped here Nayeon."

"Well at least I got laid unlike some of us here who has been dry for 2 straight years!"

A midst their screaming, Jihyo hears a faint sound of Nayeon's phone buzzing.

Jihyo answered the call. "Hello!" Jeongyeon and Nayeon is still screaming.

"Jihyo? Are you with Nayeon? She texted me she arrived home but I left my phone so I was not able to see her text until-"

"I'm gonna break your kneecaps, Myoui." Nayeon stops shouting as she heard Mina's name. Jeongyeon listened too.

"What?"

"Fuck you." Jihyo ends the call. She saw Nayeon's questioning eyes. 

"Oh, it's Mina." 

Nayeon started to giggle, "Did you just told her...?" Jihyo grins, "Yes and I told her I'd break her kneecaps. Cheers!"

The trio burst into laughs as the drinking resumes. None of them is sober after all.

Mina looks at her phone confused after Jihyo dropped the call. 

"What the hell was that?"

Sana is doing the actual cleaning, while Momo is helping. Momo looks up while trying to sweep the crumbs under the carpet. "The what?" Mina was about to answer when Sana suddenly screamed.

"Momo, your underwear is on the table, blatantly displayed!" Momo just shrugged.

"Does it matter? It's just the 3 of us here. No malice. Duh."

Mina started to pick up some trashes on the floor. "Never mind. Hey Mina, is that Nayeon?" Sana asks she kinda regretted it because Mina suddenly looks so down.

"Yes but Jihyo answered the phone. I think she's mad." This confused her. Why would they get mad at Mina.

"Nayeon texted me that she arrived home when we went out to eat. I was not able to read it because I left my phone in my room."

Momo stops, "Did she got mad because you didn't reply, or she got mad because you left the house dirty?"

Everything suddenly clicks in.

"Holy shit, Mina."

Sana is panicking now, shaking Momo's shoulders, "Oh my god, it's all your fault!" Momo is now teary eyed.

"H-How is it my fault?"

Sana paces around the living room, "I mean, look at this mess?"

Mina is now more confused than ever, "Are you panicking?"

Momo wipes her nonexistent tears, "No Mina, she's not panicking." Sana nods in agreement. "My name is Sana."

Mina just rolls her eyes. "Ha, funny."

"But seriously Minari, you should blame Momo for all of this."

Momo looks so offended by this. "Why me?" Pointing herself as if she can't believe what Sana was saying.

"Okay, hear me out. Nayeon said she arrived home right? Only for us to see an empty and nasty apartment." Sana takes a deep breath and sits on the couch.

"Momo's clothes are all over the living room and bonus! Her undergarments are displayed on the coffee table. Now you do the math."

Momo's face suddenly lights up. "Oh oh I know! She thought Mina slept with some other hoe!"

Sana points at Momo as if she answered a million dollar question, "Yes! Go on, go on." 

"She went batshit because my lingerie looks so good and now she wants to break up with Mina for real!" 

The two of them squealed after Momo said the last sentence and jumped around like they won the lottery.

Mina's mouth fell agape as she connected the dots. Her cousins are probably right.

Momo stops jumping when she saw Mina's expression

"Shit, Mitang..."

Mina just shrugs and went on cleaning the mess.

"How about Nayeon's..."

"I will still continue it. I see no reason to cancel everything." Mina snaps at Sana.

Sana huffs and picks up the broom. "Who prepares a simple surprise birthday party 3 weeks ahead anyway. It's not a children's party."

Mina throws the trash bag to her. "Everything-"

"-should be perfect. Yeah yeah we know. Whatever." Momo cuts her off.


	6. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon goes thru the early stages of a brokenhearted fella.

"For fuck's sake Nayeon, please at least try not to look like you just got dumped."

Nayeon ignores Jeongyeon's quip and sat with them. She got a worse hangover but she needs to attend her classes. Jihyo prepared their breakfast and it feels like they have a visitor with Nayeon back in their apartment.

"Well, it's better to get dumped than getting cheated on." 

"I see no difference at all." Jihyo frowns at Nayeon as she sets a plate of burnt bacon and a runny side up - it looks disgusting.

"That's exactly the point." Jeongyeon laughs slapping Nayeon's forearm. The latter glares at her.

"Just kidding. Bon appetit." 

The drive to the university was... Emotional. Nayeon sat in the passenger seat and used the aux to play her sad playlist.

"If you start crying right now I'm going to push you out."

Jihyo warns when she saw Nayeon started to lean on the window. Jeongyeon laughs in the back seat.

"Yeah, open the window Nabongs, feel the breeze and cry."

And Nayeon did.

Avoiding Mina around is not hard at all. It seems like she's also hiding from Nayeon. Maybe she felt guilty about cheating on her and is now reflecting on her actions. Right.

"Nay, the paper is all crumpled just like your face. God, you look..." Jennie stops talking so Nayeon finished it for her.

"Horrible. Yes, I know." Jennie rubs her back to comfort her. 

The week flew fast. Yay, it's already Thursday and she's turning a year older tomorrow. And Mina hasn't talked to her yet. 

Well, Nayeon tried her best to avoid her too and consistently ignored her calls.

Of course, Mina won't be able to call her. She did this to herself.

"Oh, Are you going home tomorrow? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, Mom, I'll be fine. My friends will be with me."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

What? Her mom is weird sometimes.

"Okay. I understand, you're probably not in the mood to celebrate and it's not that I have time no prepare a party for you."

"Mom, it's called adulting. And I'm fine, don't need anything."

Nayeon wants something else. But she's not really in a mood to celebrate shit. She wants to take a break or something. 

"We can just eat at home too. Anything."

She hears a faint scream on the background. 

"Alright, I'll hang up, Chaeng is crying."

Nayeon feels like she's drained. Her heart is hurting, it's sucking the life out of her. It feels like she- 

She hears a knock and the door opens.

"I know you're thinking of some dramatic shit right now, but I bumped into Mina today."

Jeongyeon barged in her room holding a sleek box.

"What's that?"

"A break up gift? Memento? I don't know, just open it."

Nayeon bites her lips to stop tears from falling. A break up gift, is that even a thing?

"I was about to throw my hands at her a while ago. But she looks so kind so I didn't have the heart to do it."

Nayeon doesn't answer as she opened the box. Inside is another smaller box of an expensive jewelry brand and a letter. Jeongyeon gasps.

"Damn, Mina's way of breaking up is so expensive."

She picks up the letter and Jeongyeon leans to take a peek. 

"No, go out. Let me savor this pain alone" Nayeon shoos away Jeongyeon as the latter tries to stop her from closing the door.

"Whatever. You're so dramatic, it's embarrassing." Jeongyeon says before Nayeon slams the door shut.

Nayeon grabs the small envelope inside the box: A letter. And she can't help but sob. God, Mina is really breaking up with her at her birthday? Without actually saying it to her directly? Using an expensive jewelry as a gift? 

She shoves the letter back into the box and sets it aside. She can't do this, she can't stand the pain. She wants to sleep the sadness away.

***  
"-might figure it out if you kept on acting weird." Nayeon heard Jihyo's hushed voice as she made her way down. She's kind of in a good mood now unlike yesterday.

Chaeyoung was the first person who greeted her happy birthday with all the cute stutters and incoherent words.

"Good morning," Nayeon makes her presence known as Jeongyeon bolted on her seat, almost spilling her coffee. Jihyo clears her throat then asks.

"Uh, you're up early." She picks a bread she thought a decent grilled cheese only to see the burnt side.

"Chaeyoung woke me. And what the fuck is this? I don't wanna die yet." 

Jeongyeon's phone rang and she had never seen her friend react to a phone call like this: Jeongyeon literally jumped on her seat and grabbed her phone before Nayeon can pick her phone and give it to her.

"Yes, yes. Later. Call me later. Yeah, almost. Bye."  
Jeongyeon sighs in relief, this made Nayeon squint her eyes in suspicion. 

"Are you two hiding something from me?" Jihyo is now coughing harder, is she actually choking right now? Or Nayeon caught them red handed?

Jihyo pounds her chest to prevent herself from choking. Jeongyeon's eyes widens.

"What? Of course not." She's not buying it.

"If you two are planning stupid shit on my birthday..."

"I don't know, Nayeon, go and figure that out." Jihyo answered cryptically as she pinched Jeongyeon's side and eyed her a warning.

They are really off today, it must be the retrograde. Maybe it's because today is Nayeon's day.


	7. Sappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Party gone wrong
> 
> or  
> right

Mina frowns at the streamer as Momo and Sana stood on the couch, trying to tie it on the wall of the living room.

Tilting her head, she gives them the answer that they certainly do not want. “It’s not aligned; move a little more to the left, about ten centimeters.”  
  
Sana groans and throws the streamer instead as Momo gasps simultaneously.  
  
“Fuck this shit!”

“Sana, don’t, we’re almost done!”

Chaeyoung laughs as she watched the adults. Sana’s eyes widens when she realized that a child was with them all this time. 

“Holy shi- I mean holly molly. I’m sorry about that baby.” Chaeyoung laughs again.

Mina picks up the streamer that reads ‘Happy Birthday’ with all the colorful balloons and Barbie stuff. Momo picked it instead of those balloon letters because it’s beautiful. Her cousins literally turned this into a children’s party.   
  
She regrets on letting them handle things, big time.

“Gimme that Mina, we don’t have all time in the Earth.” Sana grabs the streamer as she hastily ties it, Momo does the same. It’s completely stilted.

Mina is about to open her mouth when Sana raised her right hand. “That’s an aesthetic.”

Momo looks at the tilted streamer in awe, “Wow, I haven’t thought you had it in you.”

Mina gives up and checks the box for the ‘living room’ in her phone.

When Mina said Momo and Sana turned Nayeon’s birthday into Chaeng’s birthday, she was dead serious. 

They are now packing some goodies in a party bag. Chaeyoung was eating some of them, Sana pulls her away from the table.

“Chaeng, too much sweets is bad for you gums.” Chaeyoung starts thrashing around and made that annoying 8 octave baby cries. Momo tried to make goofy faces but it made Chaeyoung cry harder.

“Momo, you made her cry harder!”

“At least, IU sunbaenim will be proud. You got some great vocals out there Chaeng.” Momo rubs the Chaeyoung’s fat cheeks. 

Nayeon’s mom comes in and carries the baby in her arms. The crying ceased. She looks at the coffee table and smiled. “Aww, you prepared party bags for everyone? That’s so cute.”

Mina turns beet red and just nods. Sana proudly gives Mrs. Im a bag, “We got some kisses inside too!”

Loot bags, Check. 

***  
Jeongyeon suggested them to eat first before they go to Nayeon's house. The three of them is now eating their lunch in some fast food offering greasy burgers and fries.

"Hey, uhm, let's drop by to a party store. I need to buy something." Jihyo says as she scrolls through her phone. 

They are paying now in the counter when Nayeon noticed what they're purchasing. "You're buying party poppers? Aww."

Jeongyeon carries the bag while smirking at Nayeon, "We have to celebrate your first day of being single!" Before Nayeon can slap her, Jeongyeon ran away already.

Jihyo laughs at this too. "Nabongs, we just want to spice it a little while you mope." 

"Wow, you guys just have to ruin this for me."

Walking side by side, Jihyo looks at her with mirth, "You know, stop being a grumpy little baby. Smile now."

Jeongyeon's already in the driver's seat, talking to someone, "-nari, we're on our way already. They're here, I'm hanging up."

"Who's that?" Nayeon asks. Jeongyeon looks at Jihyo and the latter smiles. 

"It's your mother."

Nayeon falls asleep all throughout the ride. She feels the car stop, they must be here already.

"We're here?" Rubbing her eyes. She sees their front yard. Moving out, she stretches her body, feeling her bones crack.

"Be careful, grandma." Jihyo teases as she pulls a black cloth, rolling it.

Humming, she looks at her house. She's going to celebrate her birthday at home. Nayeon wished that to happen but her previous birthdays fell on times where her schedule was tight.

And, Mina strongly suggested it too. Funnily, she's not here.

Everything went black.

"What the fuck is this?" Nayeon screams. Jeongyeon is laughing.

"Hey guys, we're here. She's blindfolded!"

Guys? Did Jeong just called her family like that?

She hears a commotion inside. Jihyo's guiding her as she walks.

"Sana, turn off the lights!"

"She's blindfolded, you dumb ass!"

"Now, shush. Nayeonie is here."

Wait. That's...

Jihyo yanks her hand. "Remove the blindfold now."

Nayeon pulls it off and adjusts to the light, blinking multiple times she sees Mina holding a cake, everyone screamed 'happy birthday' and poppers going off.

They sing the birthday song as Mina walks closer, smiling at her. The cake has a lighted candle and it's pretty too. But she couldn't care less. 

Mina is here, infront of her. In a flesh.

"Happy birthday to you!" The song ended. Mina lifts the cake close to her. 

"Make a wish." Mina whispers as she smiles at her brightly. She swear she felt her heart stop. Sighing deeply, she closes her eyes and makes a wish.

After she blows the candle everyone gathers around her, rowdy as usual. Mina is still not talking as everyone else is noisy.

"Happy birthday Nayeonie, how old are you now?!"

"Momo, she's 65 years old." 

"Okay, now we go to the dining room, the food is ready." Her mom cuts off her friends as she pushed them. 

She mouths as "happy birthday" to her. Beaming as she carries Chaeyoung on her right hand, pushing their bickering friend group on the other.

Nayeon feels something cold on her cheek. Mina leans away, smiling sheepishly. "H-happy Birthday." 

Mina prepared all of this for her? It's touching. She's so thoughtful. The cake and everything, so simple yet it warmed her heart. 

The streamer looked like a hurricane passed by but still, does Nayeon deserve Mina at all?

She engulfs Mina into a bone crushing hug. "I love you." She feels Mina laughing on her shoulder.

"What?"

Still chuckling, Mina pulled away, tilting her head. 

"I thought we broke up?" Mina teases her. 

Nayeon rolls her eyes and leans in to shut her up instead.

"I love you too." Mina whispered against her lips.

Kisses stopped when Nayeon remembered something. 

"You. You have a lot of explaining to do later." 

Mina frowned, it should be the other way around right? "Why me?"

"Later, let's eat first unless you want me to eat something else." Nayeon teased her, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay, gross. The food is waiting." Momo interrupts them.

"Food shouldn't be waiting on humans you know." Momo added before turning around.


	8. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon couldn't get over with the butterflies, I guess.

"How about this, Momoring?" Sana raised another dress, it's the same but has a different color. She half-enthusiastically nods and skimmed through bunch of clothes on the rack.

"You're not helping me!" Sana whined adding the dress on the pile. 

Momo rolled her eyes, "It's not me who has a date!"

Sana groaned as she walked to the next aisle. Momo dragged herself to move; she should be eating right now.

"How about this?" Sana looked at the mirror behind her. 

"Just buy everything you like." Momo started to yawn. She's sleepy and hungry. 

They continued to shop. Momo bought a new boo doll just because. She's still hungry.

"I'm hungry, Sana. I might die." She complained as she touched her stomach dramatically.

"We'll buy some take out and eat it with Mina. Let's bond together! It's been a while." 

The drive to Mina's house was tiring. Momo's so bored, she played with the window's switch moving it up and down.

"Stop that!" Momo mimicked Sana like a child.

She's soooo hungry. "Can I have a piece of chicken?"

Her question was ignored. Fine, that means no.

Momo was almost dozing off when she noticed something. The traffic light turned red and Sana did not slow down. This awakened Momo. "Sana, the light is red..."

Sana stepped on the gas. "So what? I see no cars." 

Momo shifted on her seat, panicking. "Sana I don't know how to drive but you have to stop when the light is red you dumb ass!"

The car halted abruptly before the intersection, throwing Momo off her seat, her head hitting the dashboard. 

"That's why, they always told you to fasten your seat belt." Sana laughed as Momo rubbed her bruised forehead. 

"We almost died you idiot!"

Momo turned around to check the bucket of chicken and her heart broke into million pieces of shards. 

"Sana, the ch- chicken!" The bag was thrown, the the chickens were intact but the gravy...

"I hate you!" Momo punched Sana's shoulder as the latter sped the car the moment the light turned green.

Momo scrambled to pull the seat belt. "What the fuck? Sana!"

She swore she heard the tires screeching, Sana's laughs, and a police siren nearby.

Sana parked the car and slowly removed her seat belt. Momo was still astound on what happened.

She felt Sana poking her cheek, "Move your ass. Mina must be hungry." 

Blinking, Momo snapped at Sana, "You tell me to just act like we didn't grand theft auto the cops 30 minutes ago?! Sana, the cops chased us what the hell!"

Sana looked at her dumbly, "So what? We got a ticket, they didn't arrest us. It's fine."

Momo gaped at Sana, fine? Fucking Fine?

"We could've been arrested and maybe right now we're chilling in the jail! I heard their food their is disgusting."

Sana ignored her as she grabbed the food in the backseat. 

"Stop being dramatic, we have to live our life to the fullest sometimes, Momo. Get outta here." Sana opened the door and started to walk inside the building.

Releasing a shaky breath, Momo gets out of the car. She can feel her knees are still shaking. That was scary. Really scary.

The cops faces were scary. They look like the ones on the movies who hunted innocent bears and make them as a carpet.

She leaned her head on the elevator's wall. Momo feels so exhausted. Sana rubbed her back. "It's okay. We had fun right?"

Fun. Fun my ass. Momo thought.

They were walking to Mina's unit now, Sana was still pestering her about what happened. Momo was dead walking, she feels like she turned into a zombie.

"I'm hangry. Hungry and angry." Momo muttered to Sana.

"That's right. So never tell Mina about what happened okay?"

"Whatever."

She pressed the buzzer 10 times but no one answered so they barged in and typed the passcode. 

"Mitang, we're home. You must be hung-"

Momo stopped on her tracks. Why Nayeon is sitting on Mina's lap? Why are they... Oh. OH.

"And here I thought this day couldn't get any wilder." Momo sighed, Sana just patted her back.

"Guys, I know you're hungry but you don't have to eat each others' faces." Sana said in a louder voice, dripping full malice.

The two finally noticed their presence and scrambled on trying to look a little more decent. 

Momo stood there frozen when she realized something. She saw them almost doing it. On the couch. She opens her mouth to say it, looks at Sana. The other just shrugged. She closed her mouth instead.

"Took you guys long enough to notice us." Sana raised the take outs.

"Let's eat?" 

Nayeon was combing her hair using her hands looking so flushed. "W-we didn't hear."

Mina cleared her throat and sternly said, "You didn't press the buzzer. How many times do I have to tell you-"

Momo sat on the floor, she would never sit on their filth. "I pressed it. 10 times. But you're currently... Busy."

"Hey, we've been stressed at work. We need to let off some steam!" Nayeon defended.

Mina cringed. That came out really bad.

Momo nodded, "Well, whenever I'm stressed, I eat a lot of food." She grabbed a piece of chicken and gestured her free hand to Sana.

"I think Sana has been really stressed recently too." Sana furrowed her eyebrows, completely lost.

"I once saw Jihyo eating her o-" Sana jumped into Momo covering her mouth before she could even finish the sentence.

"Momoring, you shut UP and eat there silently. Okay." Sana eyed Momo.

Mina laughed, "So, you mean it's not your first time seeing people let off some steam?"

Momo removed Sana's hands and nods vigorously, "I saw them do it twice!"

Sana screamed at Momo as the latter immediately ran. "Why are you mad? It's the truth Satang!" Momo cried as she tried to escape Sana.

"I'm going to burn your dolls." Sana said while raising her hand to stop Mina and Nayeon from teasing her.

Momo's eyes widened in rage, "How dare you?! I'm not the one who almost crashed the car and escaped the cops today right?!" 

Sana paled.

"You WHAT?" Mina asked them. She looked serious now. This is the real scary.

"Uh, nothing that we didn't handle well. We just got a ticket. That's all. Hehehe" Sana explained to Mina elbowing Momo not to talk.

But Momo was so mad at Sana, she's seeing red. Touch everything except her dolls, they all know that.

"Nothing? Oh my god Mina, we almost died. I saw my soul sitting on the hood of the car waving her hand! My eyeballs jumped out of their sockets!"

"Momo, that last statement is scientifically impossible." Mina calmly scolded her.

Nayeon just watched the cousins banter at each other. This story was just hilarious! 

"Sana, I didn't know you're actually a bottom." She suddenly talked and the three of them stopped arguing.

Silence.

Momo laughed so hard, she even slapped the table. "Oh my god, that's why you always have your nails done, you are a bottom!"

Sana turned red. She needed to bring her pride back, she needed a good comeback.

"A-at least I don't claim that I am an atheist then go and bang a church girl an hour after!"

Momo choked on her chicken. Mina's completely speechless. Nayeon can't stop laughing, this is getting really interesting.

"Now, stop being a walkie talkie, Momoring." Sana warned Momo as she turned to look at the couple sitting on the couch.

"And you two, don't talk."

Mina zipped her mouth shaking her head in defeat. She stood up and took some food. Offering some to Nayeon.

"Feed me?" Nayeon cutely asked. Mina obliged of course.

They watched some film as they ate. Mina was giving Nayeon some piece of chicken when she felt Nayeon licking her fingers. Her eyes widens at the other girl.

Nayeon looked unbothered though. Mina mouthed her "What are you doing?" Nayeon shrugged and sucked on her index finger with a pop.

"I think we need to leave." Momo said with disgust.

"Simba doesn't deserve to witness this." 

The two bid goodbye and left them alone again.

Nayeon pulled her into her lap and started nibbling her ear. "I'm sleepy, let's head up?"

"We'll sleep. No funny business." 

"Let's cuddle then?"

Mina smiled, "Cuddles."

***

Nayeon called Mina for the nth time today. The last time they had a phone call was an hour ago, it's worrying her.

"Nayeon, Mina must be on a surgery right now and you're endangering a patient's life. Get a grip, Mina's fine." Jeongyeon said as she held Bbossong.

She ignored her friend. She dialed Mina's number again. The felt Kookeu move so she had to hold him still. 

Pick it up. Pick it up.

"Nayeon, stop being clingy, god!" 

She pouted. Mina was not picking up her calls. She got tired of her, she doesn't want her anymore, she probably found some hot doctor in the hospital.

"Jeong, I think Mina is-"

Jeongyeon sighed deeply, "breaking up with you? Please HOW I WISH IT'LL HAPPEN. But it won't, not anytime soon. She's too whipped for you sometimes I think you poisoned her."

Nayeon smiled at this. She felt giddy. "Really?"

Jeongyeon's surname was called and they entered a room. Jihyo was inside preparing some vaccines. "Oh, hey!" Jihyo came rushing to their pets gushing over them.

"Won't you greet your friends? We haven't seen each other for months." Nayeon whined. 

"And you even let us fall in line and pay for your services when you could've given us priority and made this free!" Jeongyeon added.

Jihyo ignored them and went on the table with bunch of syringe. "Why would I? I need to live and earn money too." 

After all the procedure was done Jihyo literally shoved them out of the clinic. "Let's bond next time okay?" Jihyo said as she watched them drive and leave.

Kookeu fell asleep as Nayeon drove to the hospital. She parked her car and called Mina again. She's not answering, so she texted her that she's here to pick her up.

Few minutes later, Mina called her. "Sorry, I was at the meeting. Don't worry I'm heading down already. Wait for me."

Nayeon went out so Mina can easily see her. She's near the entrance so it wouldn't be too hard for Mina not to notice her.

She saw Mina walking out of the doors. Damn, is this the same girl who went through 6 consecutive night shifts? 

Mina hugged her. "God, I'm so tired." The girl said burying her head on the crook of Nayeon's neck.

"You can sleep at the back." Mina pulled away looking so confused.

"Kookeu is with me." Nayeon explained, gesturing the front seat. 

They were on their way home now. Mina sat in the passenger seat, with Kookeu sleeping on her lap.

"Why is he with you?" Mina asked as she petted the dog.

Nayeon glanced at her, Mina pointed the road ahead. "Focus on driving!"

She can't help but chuckle. "Okay, calm down."

"So? Why is this baby with you again?"

Nayeon pushed the lever down and turned left. "We went to Jihyo and have him and Bbossong vaccinated."

Mina slowly closed her eyes and hummed, "Good to know, I won't be marrying an anti vax woman."

Nayeon suddenly stepped on the brakes too hard. Mina held Kookeu tight as she grabs on the handle above.

"What the heck, babe?!"

Nayeon pulled over and stopped the car. "You say that again." 

Mina looks at her confusedly, "The what?"

Kookeu started to get restless it kind of distracted her.

"I mean the M word. Say it again." 

Mina settled Kookeu on the back seat before looking at Nayeon blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nayeon sighed, she can't say it. It's making her blush. The thought of it, with Mina... It's overwhelming.

"Babe, you said it. The M word." Nayeon urged Mina.

"The what?" 

"Yousaidthatyouaremarryingme." Nayeon said all in one breath.

Mina leaned closer, smiling at her. "What? I don't get it."

"You understand what I said! I'm not repeating it!" Nayeon slapped her shoulders.

Mina laughed. That laugh, that stupid smiley dork, talked about M wording her. God, she can't believe it.

"The M word? You mean marrying you?" Mina said while grinning widely.

Nayeon felt her heart stop. Mina is marrying her? Mina is marrying her!

"Hey, babe. Still there?" Mina squished her cheeks. 

"Are you serious?" 

Mina closed in and kissed her slowly, caressing, feather like. It's melting her.

"Ready to be a Myoui?" 

This bursts the bubble. Myoui? No way.

"No, are YOU ready to be an Im?"

Mina leaned away smirking at her. "What makes you think that I'm letting you do that."

"Well, I'm irresistible to start things off." 

Mina shook her head in disbelief. Okay, she'll let it slide this time (again). 

"Alright. I'm going to be Doctor Im I guess."

Nayeon squealed and grabbed Mina's nape to kiss her.

"It fits you perfectly. Mrs. Im."

After all this time, Nayeon is still into Mina.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading uwu


End file.
